memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Cardassians
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassians. :See Category: Cardassians for a full list of named individuals. Author This author wrote the repetitive epic novel The Never Ending Sacrifice. Julian Bashir didn't care for his work, complaining that "none of his characters ever really come alive" ( ) }} Borg drone This assimilated Cardassian was one of the personalities Seven of Nine experienced. The discovery of a Borg vinculum caused Seven to develop a multiple personality disorder. She experienced the personality of different assimilated individuals. ( ) Children Three Cardassian children were present during Chief Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in 2370. ( ) |The two boys were played by unknown performers.}} Colonist on Volan III Cousins According to Mila, as of 2375, rumors abounded regarding Damar's supposed death. At least one person claimed that their cousin saw Damar on Kelvas Prime. ( ) }} Damar's family . In that teleplay, Damar recalled how his father had been killed by a Bajoran Resistance bomb buried in his own garden. Though Damar referred to his father as having been "a harmless old man tending to his flowers," Kira Nerys countered, "His flowers were planted on land that didn't belong to him."}} Damar's son Damar mentioned his son in a speech in 2374. ( ) This son went into hiding with his mother after Damar rebelled against the Dominion. He was later executed by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) |He appears in the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds short story "An Errant Breeze" in which his name is mentioned to be .}} Damar's wife The wife of Damar was also the mother of his son. Following Damar's insurrection against the Dominion, his wife went into hiding with her son. Both were later executed by the Jem'Hadar. Damar reflected that his wife was "difficult, selfish and stubborn" but had not been a part of his rebellion and not deserving of the Dominion's brutality. ( ) |In a line cut from the episode , while speaking to his mistress, Damar expressed to her how, unlike his wife, she was "a good listener", and that "if only my wife were as understanding."|Damar's wife appears in the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds short story "An Errant Breeze" in which her name is mentioned to be .}} Damar's mistress Damar's spent time with him on Cardassia in 2375. That year, the two were interrupted by Dukat, who promptly asked her to leave the room. ( ) Detapa Council members Director at the Institute of Art The director of the Cardassian Institute of Art was contacted by Tora Ziyal in 2374, where she spoke to him about her desire to have her drawings displayed there. Ziyal also sent him some of her drawings; he felt her style was similar to Nanpart Malor. The director felt Ziyal had a real gift, and because the Institute was having an exhibition of new artists the following month, he suggested that he might want to include her work in it. When Ziyal shared this information with her father, Dukat, told her she should have told him, and he could have arranged for her to meet the director in person. Ziyal was aware of this fact, but felt that she wanted to do this on her own. ( ) }} Drunken killer Dukat's family Dukat's children The seven children of Dukat, including his son Mekor, lived during the late 24th century. ( ) They were taken away by Dukat's wife when he returned to Cardassia Prime in 2372 with his illegitimate half-Bajoran, and their half-sister, Tora Ziyal. ( ) Following Cardassia's joining of the Dominion the following year, Dukat broadcast a statement declaring such, adding that his "oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere, I make the following pledge. By the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive in Cardassian territory, or a single Maquis colony left inside our borders." ( ) In 2375 he had an affair with Mika resulting in a child. ( ) |Mika's child is named , while a son is named .}} Dukat's father The father of Dukat lived during the early 24th century. At some point, Dukat's father had once trusted Elim Garak, which according to Dukat was his only flaw. Dukat's father was later put on trial, where he claimed he only regretted that his ambition outweighed his patriotism. Years later, Garak described Dukat's father as "short-sighted". ( ) Dukat told Tora Ziyal about Garak's involvement in the death of her grandfather, that he had him "tortured and killed". ( ) According to a line cut from , Dukat's father was referred to as "the late Justice Procal"; it is unclear whether Procal was his name or part of his Justice title. Several non-canon novels, including A Stitch in Time and Day of the Vipers, assume that is indeed his first name.}} Dukat's mother The mother of Dukat was a widow who lived during the late 24th century. She disowned her son in 2372 when it was revealed that he had an illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter, named Tora Ziyal. ( ) }} Dukat's wife The wife of Dukat lived during the late 24th century, and was married to Dukat sometime prior to 2353, with whom she had seven children, including a son Mekor. ( ) She was unaware that Dukat had kept the , Tora Naprem, while he served as the head of the Bajoran Occupation on Terok Nor. In 2372, when Dukat discovered his illegitimate daughter, Tora Ziyal, was still alive, he intended to kill her to correct his mistake and protect his family and career. ( ) Rather than kill Ziyal, Dukat rescued her and returned with her to Cardassia Prime. Following his return, Dukat's wife took their children and left him. ( ) |According to the novel Day of the Vipers, Dukat's wife was named .}} Enterprise-D helmsman Evek's sons These three men were the sons of Gul Evek. Evek lost two of his three sons in the Federation-Cardassian War. He stated this fact to Jean-Luc Picard, during a particularly tense moment between the two at Dorvan V in 2370, adding "I don't want to lose the last one." ( ) }} Garak's mother This woman who was Enabran Tain's lover as well as Elim Garak's mother. Tain later stated multiple times, that he wished he killed her before Garak was born, because having a son was "a weakness" he "can't afford". ( ) }} Ghemor's wife The wife of Tekeny Ghemor, was also the mother of Iliana Ghemor. She was an at Cardassia Prime's Central University. She gave birth to her daughter in the same house where Kira Nerys was taken in 2371. Tekeny Ghemor spoke of her to Kira, saying she "could never do anything the easy way". He seemed surprised that his "daughter" didn't remember her either. She never forgave her husband for letting Iliana go undercover as a Bajoran. Later, in a pre-surgical recording of Iliana, she mentioned that her mother looked unhappy all the time. Tekeny later gave "Iliana" her mother's bracelet to remember her by. When it was determined that Kira was not Iliana, she tried to give the bracelet back, but he told her to keep it, as she was the closest thing he had to family. ( ) In 2373, her name was among her husband's last words shortly before he died of Yarim Fel Syndrome. ( ) |The Pocket DS9 novels The Soul Key and Fearful Symmetry give her name as (née Dakal). She died in 2368 due to complications of depression.}} Infected crew In an experiment conducted by the Organians, several crewmembers were infected with a silicon-based virus, sometime prior to 2154. After time, the infected landing party returned to the ship, where they remained separated from the rest of the crew. Unlike the previously encountered Klingon crew that underwent the same experiment, the younger Organian observer noted that the Cardassians showed concern for each other, however, the elder Organian pointed out that "in the end they killed their infected crew, just as the Klingons did. The only difference is the time it took to reach that decision." ( ) }} Internment Camp 371 prisoners Klingon-Cardassian Alliance officers Lakat children These children, including a young Gul Madred, lived together in the streets of Lakat. Undernourished, they slept in doorways huddled together like a pack of wild gettles. One of them, an older boy, stole Madred's two remaining taspar eggs, breaking Madred's arm in the process. Madred relayed this story to Jean-Luc Picard while holding the captive in 2369. ( ) }} Military personnel Orphan boy This orphan boy was among the Cardassian children abandoned on Bajor after the occupation of Bajor. He and Asha were among a number of Bajoran orphans living at the Tozhat Resettlement Center. ( ) Passersby (2370) These Cardassians listened to Chief Miles O'Brien's trial which was broadcast to all of Cardassia in 2370. ( ) File:Cardassian passerby 1.jpg|''Played by a unknown actor'' File:Cardassian passerby 2.jpg|''Played by a unknown actor'' Passersby (2375) These civilians were present when Elim Garak placed an explosive device in a building on Cardassia. Garak was stopped by a Jem'Hadar patrol while these Cardassians passed them. When the device exploded the Cardassians were hit by the blast but were all unharmed. After this event, Damar called all the crowded Cardassians and told them that the rebellion was not over. ( ) Mark Riccardi, and Henry Kingi, Jr. |Elle Alexander's costume was previously worn by Tricia O'Neil in her role as Korinas in the third season episode .}} File:Cardassian civilian 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Elle Alexander'' File:Cardassian civilian 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' File:Cardassian civilian 3, 2375.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Cardassian civilian 4, 2375.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Cardassian civilian 5, 2375.jpg|''Played by Henry Kingi, Jr.'' File:Cardassian civilian 6, 2375.jpg|''Played by Stephen Blackehart'' File:Cardassian civilian 7, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian civilian 8, 2375.jpg|''Played by Denise Lynne Roberts'' File:Cardassian civilian 9, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Cardassian civilian 10, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Rapist-murderers These three attackers raped and murdered Kenneth Dalby's lover by smashing her skull. Their actions prompted Dalby to join the Maquis so he could kill as many Cardassians as possible. ( ) }} Repair station individual This female Cardassian was among the aliens abducted by the automated repair station. In 2152, Jonathan Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol boarded the station to rescue Ensign Travis Mayweather and found this Cardassian among the other aliens. They were unable to rescue her, because of the long time she already was connected with the station. ( ) .}} Kotan’s Wife The mother of Rugal and wife of Kotan Pa'Dar died in an attack on their house. ( ) |According to the novel The Never-Ending Sacrifice, her name is Arys Pa'Dar.}} Seska's baby Category:Unnamed Cardassians Cardassians